


Sydney and Evelyn

by BettyHT



Series: Guitar Blues [3]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: Third in the Guitar Blues series:  this is the backstory of Adam and Lyn explaining how they met and became a couple.  It also introduces her brother, and their nemesis Maxwell, both of whom will show up in later stories.





	Sydney and Evelyn

Sydney and Evelyn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 1

"Sir, Port Jackson in about an hour."

"Very well, make sure all passengers are aware and ready to disembark."

"Sir, what about the sick one?"

"He hardly knows he's on a ship much less about to disembark. We'll have him carried ashore when we arrive. Carry on."

"Yes, sir."

As the ship maneuvered easily through the deep harbor and headed toward Sydney harbor, Adam Cartwright lay in his cabin, drenched in sweat and shaking. He had been unlucky and contracted malaria, and where some people had few and/or mild symptoms, he had the most serious and many symptoms. His fever had peaked and stayed high and he vomited almost all the fluids they got him to drink. He ached in every muscle and joint in his body and found it hard to open his eyes because any light aggravated his piercing headache.

Once the ship was tied up, the captain stood at the gangplank to bid farewell to his passengers. This had been a pleasant voyage for them, and there were pleasant memories of singing and talking with this group. Then two men carried Adam up on a stretcher and down the gangplank to the dock. He was moaning in pain as the bright sunlight made it feel like someone was stabbing him in the brain.

Sydney Harbor was already a magnificent site even though it only hinted at the city it was to become. Buildings were being constructed that would eventually showcase the talents and work ethic of the people here. The people were friendly and welcoming. Adam was unable to appreciate any of that. In his few moments of lucid thought, he thought how ironic it was that finally at this point in his life he was following his dream but might die before he even began to live it. He thought of his family and how badly they might feel never hearing from him again and wondering what had happened to him. If he survived, he intended to write to them and let them know what he was doing. His departure had not been pleasant, but the more he thought about that, the more he knew it was probably the only way he could have broken away from his family and his obligations. Mostly though, he suffered with the symptoms of a severe case of malaria. It had started ten days after a brief stop in Panama. It had not been too bad at first, but these last few days had been horrendous.

As he lay on the dock moaning softly, the captain stood with an old friend of his.

"He drunk or seasick?"

"Rex, he has malaria. He has no money to speak of and few possessions. Destitute as he is and unable to work, I don't know what is to become of him."

"Where is he from?"

"He's an American on a journey of discovery you could say. He wanted to see Australia. Said he had dreamed of seeing everything here. He was a big help as we traveled. That one is not afraid of a bit of work. He's strong and had calluses on his hands too so you know he was a workingman. He's an educated man to some extent at least. He spent quite a lot of his spare time reading. He plays the guitar and sings well too."

"Well, that would be an odd one. An educated man who is not a criminal coming here."

"Darn few of those lately too. Mostly just hardened street criminals. Heard talk that the shipping of those blokes may end soon."

"Good. We could use a few more hard workers, or even men like that poor bloke with dreams."

"All those dreams, and now he may just die here."

"Well, now we can't have that. I'll put him up at my house. When he's well, he can work here if he wants. That will get him a good start."

"Your dear wife won't mind?"

"Not at all, my daughter Evelyn can help Martha, and my son's gone off to the opal mines to make his fortune or so he says, and that mean's I've got a room available."

The captain directed two men where to carry the sick man. One of them put all of Adam's possessions on the stretcher before they carried him off. He had only a set of saddlebags with a large stylized pine tree worked into the design on both sides. Once at the house, they carried him up the stairs and settled him into the bed as directed. Then the two ladies got to work. First they stripped off his sodden and sour smelling clothing. They bathed him, and in the process did their best to cool him. They washed his hair and shaved him with the kit they found in his saddlebags. Finally, he was covered with a sheet and allowed to rest.

"Mama, did you see the gun in his saddlebag? He's not a bushranger is he? It seems most of the American men who come here are."

"I don't know what to think. The captain told your papa that he was a workingman, but that gun looks well used. But I suppose it doesn't matter right now. He couldn't steal a kiss at the moment."

Both women looked at the dark haired man lying in the bed. He looked so innocent there with his hair mussed and his face relaxed finally. He was handsome and the captain had been right about the calloused hands and the muscles. But both worried about what they would face when he was healthy. They took turns sitting with him and giving him sips of cool water when he awakened. He was very compliant in his fevered state, but the water did not seem to agree with him and he often vomited it back up. Soon they were spooning tea or broth into his mouth when he would let them which led to much less vomiting and relief to all of them. Each day, they bathed his body to keep him clean but to cool him as well. After almost a week, he finally opened his eyes one afternoon completely aware of his surroundings for the first time. Evelyn looked up from the book she was reading and looked into dark hazel eyes.

"Hello there. My name is Evelyn. My mama and I have been taking care of you this past week."

"Adam, Adam Cartwright."

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, what would you like? Tea or broth?"

"Where am I?"

"I should have thought of that. You don't know what had happened. You are in Sydney, Australia. The captain brought you to our house because you had no money. We've been caring for you for a week. Any other questions?"

"Can I have coffee instead of tea?"

"Well that's a good sign, but no I'm afraid we have no coffee in the house. I could get some fruit drink for you?"

Adam smiled at that.

"Good. I'll just be gone a moment. I'll tell Mama you're awake so she can come in to say hello too."

Adam drank the small serving of fruit juice and didn't vomit so that was another sign that he was starting to recover. That night, Evelyn's parents had a party to attend so she spent the evening with Adam. She talked about Sydney and about Australia. He had asked her about the area but had little strength to carry on a conversation although he listened attentively to her narrative. Over the next few weeks, many days and nights were spent that way.

Evelyn's mother was happy because it kept her daughter away from the docks and all the unsavory characters she regularly chatted with there. It also meant that Maxwell had no opportunity to just 'run in' to her as she was out and about. Martha just did not trust that man. The sick, poverty-stricken, handsome young man upstairs in the bedroom was a far better man than that Maxwell. She knew that already just by his manners. Now that he could talk a little, there was always a 'thank you' for things that they did for him. Well they did get thanks except for his daily bath that he endured but clearly was not appreciative of being bathed by two women. So he was a modest man as well. Martha wondered how old he was and if he was married. She could tell that her daughter liked him very much, and an honest hard-working man would be a good choice. She would discuss it with Rex and see what he thought about the man staying with them when he was healthy and working for their company.

 

Chapter 2

For Adam, his dream of seeing Australia was coming true even if the first views of it were through the eyes of his young, petite, dark-haired nurse. She spoke of the harbor and the sharks, the mountains and the plains, of the koalas and the kangaroos, and the beauty of the sea. She talked sadly of the fate of many of the Aborigines. As Adam started to regain some strength, he talked of the Ponderosa, San Francisco, and how similar the Aborigines' stories were to those of Native Americans in the United States. He began to tease Evelyn about her unusual accent too.

Evelyn's family had moved to Australia from Liverpool, England because of the belief that there would be greater opportunities in the new land. Her father Rex had worked on the docks in Liverpool and used that expertise to create an import/export company in Sydney. He employed a lot of men to load and unload ships, and move cargo into the city and beyond. The resulting accent for the whole family was a mix of Scouse and Sydney.

Adam found the family fascinating especially the young lady with whom he spent most of his days and evenings. Evelyn was a fascinating conversationalist who was an exceptional chess player. In his weakened state, he was unable to defeat her which frustrated him significantly and caused Evelyn to tease him unmercifully as he glowered after every loss. They both enjoyed reading and she had not yet read the books he had brought with him so he loaned those to her.

Evelyn liked Adam more and more each day. The only thing that bothered her and her parents as well was that they thought that his mind had possibly been affected by the severe fever he had endured. Adam talked at times of investing in mining, ranching, and lumbering. He had asked them if there was much building going on in the city as he could possibly earn some money in architecture or engineering. He asked when he could visit a bank so that he could get funds to reimburse them for their expenses. Evelyn as well as her parents would indulge these talks with him so as not to upset him during his convalescence but worried what would happen when he was finally able to get out of bed on his own and would have to face his situation. Disturbing conversations though began to happen more and more and made the family concerned about his mental state.

"The Ponderosa is the largest ranch in Nevada. You can travel for hours and still be within its borders. With cattle, horses, timber and lumber operations, as well as a mill, there was a lot of work to do each day but the setting was spectacular."

"Why would any sane man leave such a paradise?"

The phrasing got Rex a scowl from his wife and a shocked look from his daughter, but he was used to speaking his mind. He thought Adam needed to accept and face his situation squarely and couldn't do that if he continued to have these delusions.

"The Ponderosa was my father's dream and I helped him realize it, but I longed to travel and see things that I had only read about. I wanted to use my education which wasn't possible punching cattle and mending fences."

"Why on earth would you punch a cow?"

"That's just another colloquialism from the west. It means herding. There must be a few colloquial expressions here as well."

That launched the family into a discussion of Australian slang words and phrases. Several times Martha shushed her daughter for repeating some of those she had learned from dockworkers. Adam just smiled as it seemed adorable to him to hear this petite beauty spout phrases like any street tough.

The next day was Adam's first day out of bed, dressed, and downstairs for dinner. As they were eating, there was a knock on the door, and Rex went to answer it. He came back to tell Evelyn that Maxwell had come calling. She groaned and asked her father to please get rid of him.

"You know he will come back every day until you see him."

"Then let him come back. I don't want to see him."

Evelyn was getting very emotional which was unlike her, and her parents were concerned. Neither liked Maxwell but he had seemed to be a gentleman. Yet ever since he had taken Evelyn on a picnic six weeks earlier, she refused to see him. At Martha's urging, Rex went to give regards to Maxwell but tell him that Evelyn was indisposed. Adam sat and observed the whole scenario and paid special attention to the facial expressions that Evelyn had exhibited. It was clear that something unpleasant had happened, and learning of the circumstances, he had a pretty good idea of what it was. Adam wondered why Evelyn's parents didn't have the same suspicion, but when he saw Martha's look as she asked Rex to send Maxwell away, it was apparent that she shared his thought.

After dinner, Evelyn helped Adam up the stairs. He was quite fatigued by the day's activities and asked her to pause at the top of the stairs as he was feeling a bit lightheaded. She had felt more and more of his weight shifted to her shoulders as they climbed the steps and wasn't surprised. As they stood there, Adam turned to talk to her as she turned her head up to listen, their faces were only inches apart. Everything in Adam's body told him to kiss her, but his mind told him not to do it. Evelyn's body tensed up and her face looked stony.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never do anything you didn't want."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do, and I want you to know, you can trust me."

A tear slipped from her left eye and ran down her cheek. Adam lifted his right hand and brushed it away. After a few minutes, he told her they could continue, and she helped him to the bedroom where he just lay on the bed. She asked if he needed help, and he declined.

"A little company would be nice though until I feel stronger."

"No questions about Maxwell though!"

"You can talk to me anytime, and I won't push you to say more than you want. But for now, have you read that book you borrowed?"

The rest of the evening passed quickly as they discussed the book, and then a myriad of other topics which seemed to be developing into their pattern. As it grew late, Evelyn took her leave and Adam undressed and crawled into bed. Adam for the first time since his arrival had trouble sleeping. Visions of a dark haired beauty and her lips just inches from his filled his thoughts. Each time he did however, he chastised himself for even thinking that way. She was younger than Joe. He couldn't believe that a young woman as pretty as she was would be interested in a man so much older. His mind said that but his heart continued to try to convince him otherwise.

Down the hall, Evelyn alternately dreamed of Adam holding her and kissing her and had nightmares of Maxwell pushing her down, plundering her mouth with his tongue, and grabbing at her relentlessly. She knew she needed to talk. She got up and put on her robe and walked to her parents' room and knocked. Her mother answered the door in a near panic but was relieved that her daughter was there and unharmed.

"What is it dear? It's been a long time since you came to our room because you couldn't sleep."

"Mama, I have to talk to you about Maxwell."

Evelyn shared everything that had happened on the picnic but had trouble describing the details of the attack.

"He didn't, you know, because if he did, I'll kill him myself?"

"No, Papa, he didn't finish what he set out to do, but he did everything but that. He finally gave up when I fought and wouldn't quit. I think he knew if I came back visibly damaged that he would be in a lot of trouble."

"Evelyn, after what he did, he has an obligation to marry you."

"Oh, Papa, no! I could never be with him. He tries to get close to me every time I leave the house, and it makes me sick. It's been so nice having Adam here so I have an excuse not to go anywhere."

"Is that the only reason you like having Adam here?"

Evelyn didn't answer her father's question, but the blush on her face and her downcast eyes were enough. Her parents remembered well how they had fallen in love, and they saw all the same signs in their daughter. Money was of no concern to them, and if Adam did prove to be an honest, hardworking man then they would approve of him for their daughter as long as he was able to rid himself of those pesky delusions. They told their daughter that, and she had a shy smile in return.

"Mama, how do you know if you're in love with a man?"

"You think of him when he isn't there, and you feel more complete when he is there. If you want to be with him, if you feel safe and understood with him, and if you can talk about anything with him, then I think you're in love."

"I'm not sure if all of that is true yet, but most of it is. So I must be falling in love with him."

"Yes, dear, I believe you are, and I could not be happier for you."

 

Chapter 3

Adam had been at the Harrison's home for almost two months. He had regained some of his strength and was anxious to start taking a look at Sydney. He had asked to go to the bank several times and was met with unusual reactions from his host family he thought. He continued to ask and finally Rex said he was going to the bank and Adam could ride along. Evelyn asked to accompany them. Rex drove his carriage and Adam sat next to him and Lyn sat in the back.

"Why did they make the tram tracks higher than the street? I would think that damages a lot of carriage and wagon wheels."

"It does. Some bloody idiot thought they could use cars to carry heavy freight as well as cars for passenger traffic so now we have these heavy tracks. Don't know how they're going to fix them but they have only been here a few years. Bloody expensive to fix."

"They can't be fixed."

"What? Well sure they can. They just have to find a way to get the street even with the top of the rails."

"Can't be done. They'll have to tear them out and redo them as tram tracks only. Not a good location for an overhead rail line either so they will have to do something else to move the heavy freight."

Adam spoke with such a voice of authority almost like he knew what he was talking about that Rex wasn't ready to argue the point any more. They were nearing the bank anyway. Once inside, he wondered how Adam would react once he was rebuffed by the tellers. Well, having Lyn along should help. She could soothe him afterwards and then they would see if he could face his reality. With that in mind, Rex pulled up the carriage in front of the bank. Adam jumped out and helped Lyn down. All three walked into the bank. Adam went up to a teller and a few minutes later, he was being escorted into an office.

"Now, wait a moment, he didn't mean no harm. The man has been sick."

The teller who had spoken to Adam and escorted him into the bank president's office returned and wondered what the old man was spouting off about. He ignored him until Rex came up and asked about Mr. Cartwright.

"Now, where have you taken the bloke? He didn't mean no harm to anyone."

"Mr. Cartwright is meeting with the bank president and will be with you when he is done conducting his business."

Rex and Lyn stood waiting in the lobby of the bank after Rex had concluded his business. They had no idea what to make of these developments. After about a half hour, Adam walked out of the bank president's office and came over to where they were waiting.

"Rex, Lyn, I'm sorry that took so long. If you would like, I will treat you to lunch. I would like to sample the cuisine here if you could suggest a good restaurant."

Rex and Lyn stood staring at him completely befuddled.

"Every time I mentioned the bank, you acted rather unusually. Now this. Did you think I made it all up?"

"Well, it did seem kind of outlandish as you didn't have any money and you dressed like an American cowboy."

"Adam, my parents and I thought maybe your memory was affected by the fever and perhaps you were having these delusions."

Adam looked incredulously at both of them for a moment and then started laughing. Finally, Lyn and Rex got caught up in his hilarity and laughed too.

"So you treated me so well and cared for me all the while thinking I was an indigent immigrant with malaria. You two are precious. Thank you. I know you accepted me for myself and not because of my family because you thought it was all a dream I had."

"But why did you arrive with so little? You had no money?"

"I traveled light expecting to buy what I needed when I got here. I had the papers I needed. Money had been transferred to the Royal Bank of Sydney before I left San Francisco. I sold a number of investments I had there and used savings to create a capital account here. They had a copy of my signature so all I had to do here was present my papers and sign so they could verify it was me."

Adam explained that he did have some business meetings coming up at the bank as the bank president was contacting people with property for sale in which he might be interested. Therefore, he renewed his offer to buy lunch and then he needed to purchase some more formal clothing suitable for business meetings. When the three arrived home in the late afternoon, Martha nearly fainted when she found that Adam's 'delusions' were true. Over the next week, Adam attended a number of business meetings and arranged the inspection of some mining property. If the mines were in good condition, he planned to buy them and reopen them. He was also looking for a room to rent as he felt he had imposed on the Harrisons long enough.

"Now that you're free for two days because it's the weekend, I wondered if you would like to take a ride and do some sightseeing?"

"Lyn, that sounds wonderful. I'll see some of the sights you have been describing to me. Tomorrow?"

The next day, Lyn took Adam on a tour of some of Sydney and then on a road to the coast to see the sights from the cliffs overlooking the harbor and then the entrance to Port Jackson as well as the coast. As they began to return to the city, Lyn asked if he would like to share a picnic lunch that she had prepared and packed in the carriage. He had thought she would never ask and was enthusiastic in his acceptance of her offer. They stopped near a small grove of trees overlooking the harbor. Lyn spread a blanket on the ground as Adam carried the basket from the carriage. After they finished eating, Lyn repacked what remained into the basket and then lay back with her hands behind her head looking at the puffy clouds in the sky.

"Isn't that beautiful?"

Adam laid along side her and leaned on one elbow as he gazed at her.

"Yes, very beautiful."

Lyn heard how his voice had gotten husky and looked quickly at him. Her fears returned full force for this was the situation in which she had found herself with Maxwell when he had assaulted her. Adam saw her expression change and shook his head.

"I will never do anything to hurt you. You do not have to be afraid of me."

As he stayed still and did nothing, Lyn relaxed again and smiled shyly at him.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"May I kiss you?"

Adam's heart had overruled his brain, and as Lyn nodded yes, he leaned in to brush his lips over hers and then kiss her gently before pulling back.

"Would you do that again?"

Adam leaned in to kiss her again, but this time Lyn wrapped her arms around his neck and held his lips at hers. Adam groaned with the pleasure of it and intensified his kiss by nudging her lips open with his tongue. Lyn seemed surprised at his gentle insistence and opened her mouth and then returned the favor. They kissed passionately for several minutes until Adam pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You're younger than my youngest brother."

"I don't think age has anything to do with love."

"Love?"

"Yes, I love you."

Adam stared at her as his mind was caught in turmoil. Could a woman love him truly? He knew he loved Lyn but was prepared to walk away for her own good. Would she love him, or would she wound his already scarred heart?

"Why does it seem to surprise you so that I love you? We have spent so much time together and I loved every moment of it. When you aren't there, I miss you. You are in my dreams at night and my daydreams during the day. I want to hear you talk, and argue, and sing. I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

"I do love you. I just have a hard time accepting that you would love me."

Lyn watched Adam as it seemed memories were assaulting him. He seemed to be in another place and time.

"Who was she?"

"Who do you mean?"

"The woman who hurt you so badly that you still feel the pain?"

So Adam told her about Laura and how she had said she loved him and wanted to marry him, but allowed his cousin Will to court her at the same time she was betrothed to Adam. They had been kissing and hugging as he struggled to get himself out of a wheelchair. He explained how their treachery had hurt more than the loss of Regina and Ruth. He explained about Sue Ellen and about Rebecca. He had been hurt so often by love that he no longer trusted it in others. Now Lyn understood better how Adam had left his family to travel the world alone.

"I am not Laura. You are the only one I love. No one else will be able to change that. And I will still be here each day. I am not going anywhere while you are here."

Lyn leaned in and kissed Adam. She wrapped her arms around him as she had done earlier. Despite his doubts, he couldn't deny his attraction to her and his desire for her. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him as he kissed her with all the passion he had. But then once again he pulled away and laid on his back although he kept her hand in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"If we don't stop now, I don't know if I could stop. I want you so much, and it would be wrong to act on that impulse."

"I love you, and you love me. Why would it be wrong?"

"It's too soon."

Lyn laughed and Adam looked at her to see why.

"After Maxwell, I thought it would always be me saying no, and now I find myself in the opposite situation. I find that kind of funny." As she said Maxwell's name, she tensed just a little. Adam knew that at some point she was going to have to tell him what happened. He thought he probably already knew but she needed to exorcize this demon or it would forever haunt her.

Adam had to admit though that her statement had been funny. On that note, they packed up the basket and the blanket and began the ride back to town. There was a charged atmosphere in the carriage as Lyn sat next to Adam with her arm through his elbow as he held the reins. He could feel the heat of her leg on his and more than once found his mind drifting away from driving the carriage. As they returned, Martha looked out the kitchen window to see Adam help Lyn from the carriage and kiss her gently before releasing her. Then Lyn picked up the blanket with one hand and took Adam's hand in the other. He picked up the picnic basket and held her hand as they walked to the house. It was the beginning of his courtship of Lyn except he wasn't accepting yet that was what he was doing.

 

Chapter 4

There was a changed atmosphere in the Harrison home. Rex and Martha were happy that Adam and Lyn were now a couple. She was twenty-three and they were beginning to worry that she would not find a man to love her. Instead, now she had a man to love her who treated her well and seemed matched to her in interests more than anyone else they had ever known. He was an honest, hard workingman who also turned out to be reasonably wealthy and was also well educated. Lyn had always wanted to pursue a higher education but that was not possible for a woman in Australia at that time. But with Adam, she could learn and develop her talents.

Within a week, Adam had inspected and purchased two mining properties. He had also found a room at a boarding house not too far from the Harrison's home. The night before he was to move his belongings to his new dwelling, he lay in bed as he did every night thinking of what it would be like to hold Lyn in his arms and love her, and then sleep beside her. He had a physical reaction just to the thought of her, and each day had to fight the same reaction every time he was close to her. He was thinking that moving to the boarding house was happening just in time before he lost all control and made love to her. As he began to drift into sleep, he thought he heard his door open and close. Then there was a rustle by his bed and Lyn slipped in beside him simply saying 'hello' as if sliding into bed with him at night was the most natural thing in the world.

"You definitely should not be here."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. But you still should not be here."

Lyn slid herself next to Adam and discovered that he wasn't wearing anything, which suited her just fine this night because she had slipped off her robe next to his bed. She pressed herself against him and kissed him.

"Lyn, please, if you don't stop this, I won't be able to stop myself. You don't know how much I desire you, and it has been a very long time since I was with any woman."

Lyn answered with another kiss. She really had no idea what to do other than that because kissing was the only thing she had ever done with a man. All she knew was that being next to Adam made her tingle deep in her being and made her warm all over. She wanted to experience more with him, but he held back so much that she had decided to force the issue. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest and her body was pressed to his. She could feel his physical reaction to her just as she had been aware of it each time he kissed her. She knew he desired her, and she wanted him as much.

Adam lifted himself up and rolled Lyn over as he began to kiss and caress her intimately. Lyn wrapped her arms around him as much as she could and begged him to do more. As he moved to consummate their relationship, he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"You're a virgin!"

"Yes. I could only give myself to the man I love, and you are the only man I have ever loved."

Lyn wrapped her legs around Adam encouraging him to continue. Later as they lay in a soft embrace, he asked her if he had hurt her.

"Just a little. The rest was glorious. I want to be with you like this always."

"I'm moving to the boardinghouse tomorrow. I don't think you will be allowed in my room there, and I can hardly visit here and take you to your room."

"We'll find a way."

With that, Lyn snuggled into Adam's embrace, but he wasn't done talking yet.

"What if you're pregnant? You could be now. Aren't you worried about that?"

"I know you love me, and that I love you. We can work anything else out as it happens."

Adam was impressed by her confidence and naiveté. They would indeed have to have many more conversations and discuss what was important to each of them. But for now, he was content to have her resting in his arms. In the morning, though, he was concerned about her parents. Did they suspect what had happened? How would they react if they did? He wasn't at all sure about that, and worried that he may have hurt the people who had helped him so much. In the morning, nothing was said, and Adam didn't know if they knew or not.

The next few weeks were very busy for Adam as he worked to reopen the two mines he had purchased. He was hiring a number of the newly arrived immigrants as well as some citizens who had experience in mining. Governor Young invited him to lunch when he realized the economic impact the newcomer might have on the economy of the area. At that lunch, he discovered that Adam had architectural and engineering skills and offered to have him do some work for the government. The area was growing so fast and professionals in every occupation were in short supply. Adam needed square sets for the mines and visited some lumber operations to make arrangements for them to provide them. Seeing how inefficiently some of those operations were, he began to investigate the possibility of expanding his investments to timber and lumber operations. He stayed away from the pearling industry and the northern agricultural interests at Lyn's suggestion. Apparently many of those workers were forced to work and some had even been kidnapped from their homes on various islands and brought to Australia. She told him the legislature was working on humanitarian laws but those industries continued to be the worst offenders of human dignity and rights.

Lyn was turning out to be Adam's best advisor on business concerns in Australia. She read everything she could and was well versed in every aspect of politics, society, and the economy of the country. Their relationship became a complex and fulfilling one as both began not only to fall deeper in love, but their respect and admiration for each other grew too. Adam and Lyn did find time to share lunches and dinners but during the week, contrary to what Lyn had assumed, they could find no privacy. On Saturdays, they began taking long carriage rides and that was the most privacy that they had but not enough to allow lovemaking. Both were frustrated by the enforced abstinence. Adam told Lyn that it probably was a good thing though because although frustrating, it gave them time to talk and plan as well as get to know each other better.

Maxwell continued to be a problem. Lyn had not confided in Adam as she had with her parents. She saw enough in him to be afraid of what he would do to Maxwell if he would learn of the assault. Because Maxwell had failed in his ultimate objective, Lyn rationalized that it wasn't so bad and she could forget about it, but to Maxwell it was a failure that he intended to rectify. He tried to call on her at her home but had to flee when an angry Rex came to the door. Instead he had resorted to furtively following her especially when she was with Adam. He built up a strong jealousy and then hatred of the American especially because he stood in the way of Maxwell achieving his objective.

 

Chapter 5

For nearly two months, Adam had been avoiding invitations to a gentleman's club. As more and more to the people with whom he did business invited him though, he knew he would soon have to accept one of their invitations or risk offending the very people with whom he needed to conduct business. He usually wanted to save his Friday and Saturday evenings for time to attend the theatre and concerts, and to have dinner with his ladylove. Lately however, Lyn was often not feeling well. She had had malaria herself when she was younger, and her parents assumed she might be having a relapse. She knew what it was though and was very reluctant to talk about it with Adam because she feared his reaction. So on one Friday, she encouraged him to attend one of the functions with the promise that the next day would be his entirely to spend with her. That night she confided in her mother that she was pregnant. Surprisingly to her, her mother accepted the news calmly.

"I thought as much dear. The signs were there. Granted, I agreed with your father that it might be a malaria relapse, but in my heart, I think I knew you were with child."

"What do I do now? I pushed him into it. He wanted to wait and I wouldn't let him. I don't know how to explain what comes over me when I am with him and he kisses me."

"That is something I do understand very well. My wedding to your father was a bit rushed due to the expected arrival of your brother."

"Mama, really? Does Scouser know?"

"Oh, I would assume so. His birthday is a scant eight months after the wedding. My parents were so scandalized. When Rex suggested we move here after we were married two years, I think they were more relieved than concerned that they would likely never see us again. Mama has written letters encouraging us to visit, but it will take at least six months to do that, and as you could probably guess, your father is not too fond of my parents."

"So you and Papa were already betrothed? Adam and I have made no such commitment and I'm worried that he might think I am trying to trap him into a marriage."

"You need to tell him. I'm sure he knows it is possible."

"I am planning on telling him tomorrow. He said there were some places he wanted to show me so we are spending the day together. I am just so scared."

Lyn went to bed that evening and found sleep elusive. She rehearsed numerous speeches to explain her condition to Adam and found all of them wanting. Finally near exhaustion, she fell into a restless sleep. Adam, on the other hand, slept very well. He had been in a poker game at the club. Lyn had told him she knew the bartender there and he should ask Luke to have his whisky diluted with apple cider, and Luke would do it. He would dilute it more and more as the evening progressed so that Adam could maintain appearances with the men there without losing his good sense. So Adam drank every whisky purchased for him, and should have been drunk. He acted the part of the happy guest but stayed sober.

As the poker game progressed, the stakes got higher and higher as the men succumbed to the effects of alcohol. Finally the dealer declared it was the last hand no matter what happened. Apparently that was a signal to some of the men to push the pot to the highest by far that it had been all night. Adam had a great hand but he was out of table stakes. The dealer suggested he could write a note on one of his properties. He had been dealt four kings. He had drawn one card and it was an ace which he put into the middle of his hand as he hoped they would think he had only a full house. A straight flush or a royal flush could beat him but everyone at the table had drawn two cards so it was highly unlikely. A better four of a kind could beat him and that was a little more likely but still not probable. He played the odds and wrote out a note for one of his mines. It was worth far more than what he needed to bet, but he knew the men there would accept nothing less. When his hand was called and he showed, there were shocked expressions all around the table. He beat an aces over fives full house as well as a diamond flush. It had been close but he pulled in the pot. The man with the full house had thrown in his gold pocket watch and Adam gifted it back to him. The man was embarrassed and offered to buy Adam a drink which he accepted. He told Luke to make it a whisky which surprised everyone there except Luke. Suddenly they realized he had known about the apple cider and had played them.

"You really are a sharp character, Adam. Why don't you come over to my offices on Monday? I think we may have some business we could do together."

Adam got similar invitations from other men at the club who had been playing or just watching the game. They were impressed with his savvy. This was no lucky country yokel but an astute businessman. Those who wanted to ride along with him decided that he would make a good associate. The next morning when he arrived at the Harrisons to pick up Lyn, he presented her first with a large envelope which she opened to find it was stuffed with cash. Lyn looked up in shock.

"There must be ten thousand dollars here!"

"Closer to eleven I think. It's half of my winnings from last night. I could not have done it without your help so you deserve it. You're my partner!"

"My help?"

"Yes, I stayed sober while playing poker while they thought my good judgment was succumbing to alcohol. Everything went very well, and I have some business appointments next week as a result."

Adam would have picked her up and whirled her around before soundly kissing her except her parents were standing there with shocked expressions. He asked them to put the money someplace safe and then grabbed Lyn's arm to guide her outside to the carriage. She was still stunned as he drove the carriage out of town. They followed familiar roads and then turned down a narrow path.

"Adam, I think this is a private drive."

"Yes, it is. It's my private drive. I just bought the place this week."

As they drove through a small grove of trees, they emerged on the other side into the courtyard of a beautiful home. There was scaffolding up around some parts of it but the basic design beauty still stood out. The views of Sydney in the distance, and the hills around as well as the sea in the distance were spectacular.

"Great views. Lots of room. Privacy. Beautiful home. What more could anyone want?"

"So you are going to be living way out here?"

Seeing the look on her face and the sadness in her voice, he had to ask.

"Will you live here with me?"

Again, Lyn looked sad. Adam was afraid she was going to say no.

"First, yes, I will live here with you if you still want me to after I tell you something. I have to be honest with you. I planned to tell you today as I just got my courage up to do it. Adam, we're going to have a baby."

Adam was stunned. He expected this at some point but they had only been together once and because she had said nothing last month, he had thought that everything was all right. Now he suddenly had to adjust his thinking, and quickly realized everything was still all right but now included a baby. He smiled at her which made her aching heart feel some relief. Then he held her and kissed her gently.

"Will you marry me then?"

Lyn paused so long he was afraid she was going to reject him, but she was trying to determine how she should say this so that Adam would understand without being hurt.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I believe you. Do you believe I love you with all my heart?"

Adam hesitated knowing this was a test but having to be honest too.

"Don't answer. Your hesitation is answer enough. When you can tell me that you accept that I love you, I will marry you. For now, yes, I will live here with you gladly. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

 

Chapter 6

The next morning in church, the Harrisons and Adam were surprised when another person stepped into their box. The three Harrisons stood and hugged him. Adam wondered who it was, but had to wait until after services to be introduced to Scouser, Michael Harrison by birth.

"So, you're Adam. I ought to have a blue with you. I heard you got my sister preggers. You gonna marry her?"

"I asked her and she said not now. She is going to live with me though."

"All righty then, mate. Welcome to the family. She also wrote me you was an upright bloke but I had to see for myself."

Adam was glad to accept Scouser's friendship. The man was built like his father but was about eight inches taller. The extra inches meant extra muscle, and he was obviously powerful. Apparently he had done well with the opal mining and was in town seeking financing for purchasing his own claim. Lyn told him she had some money, and he said she could certainly help but when he saw the envelope of cash, he was astounded.

"Lyn, how did you get this much money? You're not a bushranger in your spare time now are ya?"

"Adam gave it to me."

"What, he's paying you? I may have to have a blue with him yet."

"No, he won it at the gentleman's club on the circular quay. He said he won because of my advice so he gave me half. Well half after he tipped Luke generously."

"Ah, so you clued him in on the way to keep his wits while he was there. But how did he win so much?"

"He bet one of his mines to call on the last hand of the night when he had four of a kind."

"He sure is game or maybe a bit mad."

"No, Adam is ace."

Scouser smiled and hugged his sister. He could tell she was in love. She invited him to come see the house she and Adam would be living in soon. He said he would be there on Tuesday morning. Adam was already moving his things to the house, and he asked Lyn when she wanted to move her things there.

"Today would be good."

"You don't waste any time once you've made up your mind. All right, today it is. We can move as much as we can pack in the carriage. How much do you have by the way?"

"I'm not sure. I never packed my things before."

So Adam and Lyn began packing her things with help from Rex and Martha who wanted to know if Lyn would need any furniture. Adam said no as he had bought the house partially furnished and they would buy the pieces they needed to complete the furnishings. On Monday, Adam arrived at the Harrison's with a wagon after concluding his business appointment. He thought he could get the rest of Lyn's things to the house if she was ready to move. He already had foodstuffs and other necessities packed in the wagon. When he told Lyn, she took a deep breath.

"This is a big step for us, isn't it?"

"Yes. I want you to be with me forever."

"Oh, I will be, but right now I need a little time to say goodbye to Mum and Papa."

Adam began carrying the rest of her belongings to the wagon. After a short time, Martha and Rex escorted their daughter to the wagon to wish her well. She invited them to come to the house on Tuesday with Scouser. Then Adam shook Rex's hand and kissed Martha on the cheek before helping Lyn up onto the seat of the wagon. Martha and Rex had hoped the two would marry but they knew it would happen soon. It was so apparent how much they loved each other, but Lyn had explained Adam's history with women to them so they could understand his reluctance at least a little. At the house, Adam helped Lyn carry everything inside. He was unusually quiet and finally she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel like I thought it would. It is all so matter of fact and mundane."

"Perhaps we ought to do something about that?"

Warming to the subject, Adam put his hands on Lyn's waist as he stepped very close to her. When she tipped her head up to look at him, he kissed her, and unpacking, organizing, and decorating were forgotten for a few hours as they made the day special. Workmen who came to remove the scaffolding knocked on the door several times and received no answer, so they packed up their scaffolding and left. Adam and Lyn made love, talked, and then made love again. They got to see each other in the light for the first time and Adam couldn't help but be pleased not only by the beauty of the woman who loved him but by her appreciative looks at him. Later as Lyn slept cuddled up to his chest, Adam realized that he would fall asleep if he didn't get out of bed so he got up very carefully letting Lyn continue to lay in bed napping.

Adam dressed and then went outside to put the team in the barn. He already had purchased a carriage and two riding horses. He fed and watered the four horses and then secured the stable for the night. Next, he carried in the remainder of the items from the wagon and stacked them just inside the door. Finally he went to the kitchen to prepare some food. He assumed that Lyn would be hungry when she awoke, and she was. After eating, they worked for hours getting a semblance of order about the place. There were four rooms downstairs: a parlor, a kitchen, a study, and a dining room. There was a washroom and water closet next to the kitchen. Upstairs were four bedrooms but only one was furnished completely so far. Two others had small single beds and small dressers. Temporarily the unfurnished one was being used for storage.

On Tuesday morning, Adam was scheduled to attend a meeting to arrange some investing in timber logging interests in the Blue Mountains. He was going to use that operation to supply wood to a lumber mill he was building near there that was going to use the most efficient methodology he could learn to build square sets for his mines and to sell to other mining interests. The vertical consolidation would allow him to maximize profits by reducing expenses. Adam didn't want Lyn at the house alone but she reminded him that Scouser and her parents were supposed to arrive soon and would likely stay most of the day especially if she asked their opinions and for their help. Neither of them was aware that they had been followed on Monday, and that the stalker was still there.

 

Chapter 7

After Adam left, Lyn was working in the kitchen when she thought she heard the front door open and close. Assuming that Adam had returned for some reason, she walked into the parlor after a few minutes but didn't see anyone. She turned to go back to the kitchen and Maxwell stepped out of the dining room. Lyn screamed and turned to run toward the front door but he grabbed her.

"Now last time I was worried about hurting you, but it doesn't make any difference now does it. I don't have to deliver you back to your parents in good condition. So if you fight me again, you are going to be seriously hurt. Am I understood?"

"Maxwell, please, I'm going to have a baby. Please don't."

"You what? You've got a bastard in you? Well then what I do with you shouldn't matter. You're just a street whore anyway."

Maxwell was pulling her forcibly to the stairs and Lyn was fighting as hard as she could not to go with him. He finally grew so frustrated he swung his fist and hit her in the jaw. Lyn fell to the floor, and Maxwell easily picked her up and carried her up the stairs. The first bedroom was furnished and that is where he took her. As she regained her senses, she began to fight and scream as Maxwell tore at her clothing and grabbed her and touched her at will. She begged him to stop, and he laughed and pushed her back on the bed. He pressed himself down on top of her and was forcing her legs apart when suddenly his weight was removed from her.

Scouser threw Maxwell up against the wall and then slammed him back into the wall when he tried to get away. One more try to get away and Scouser flung him through the bedroom window to land on the ground below. Maxwell wasn't moving when Scouser looked out the window. By then, Martha and Rex were in the room. Martha told the men to leave so she could care for her daughter. Lyn begged her to get Adam, and told her where he could be found. Martha reluctantly called to Scouser and gave him directions to find Adam.

When Adam heard the news, he raced back to his home and ran up the stairs. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Martha sitting in a chair next to the bed where Lyn was. When Lyn saw him, she thrust out her arms toward him and he rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Martha quietly left the room. If she had any doubts about Adam's love for her daughter, they were gone now. Rex had been downstairs worrying about Lyn and Adam. He knew that many men had trouble accepting their wives after assaults. Would Adam be able to do this with a woman who was not yet his wife?

When Martha described Adam's homecoming and his embrace of Lyn, Rex relaxed as did Scouser who had heard what she said. They agreed that Scouser should consider staying to help and that Rex and Martha would take Maxwell to town and to the constables to answer for what he had done, and they would send the doctor back. Scouser had earlier determined that Maxwell was alive and not seriously injured so had tied him up with rope he found in the stable. When Martha went upstairs to tell Adam and Lyn what was happening, she found him holding Lyn on his lap as she sobbed into his chest. He looked at Martha with the most forlorn expression as if asking what he should do. She told him to just keep doing what he was doing, and she explained what she and Rex would do and that Scouser would stay in case they needed anything. They would be back later with supplies to repair the window.

Adam continued to hold Lyn as she told not only of that day's attack but the earlier one. She talked about one and then the other. Adam had to listen intently to be sure which attack was being described at any one time. Finally he felt he knew what had happened each time. He continued to tell Lyn how much he loved her, and that he would be with her through anything that happened. Whenever he said that though, she would cry more. Somehow he knew he needed to keep telling her that and holding her. He had to ignore his fury at Maxwell and concentrate on the great love he had for Lyn and the compassion for what she had endured.

When the Harrisons returned later with the news that Maxwell was in jail, they found Lyn was dressed and sitting in Adam's embrace in the parlor. There was a small fire going in the fireplace.

"Ahh, she won't go anywhere without me. Scouser is upstairs cleaning up the remnants of the window."

"We've got the supplies to fix it in the carriage. A constable will be out here soon to take a statement from Lyn and from Scouser. We already gave our statements at the jail."

A knock at the door meant that the constable had arrived. He questioned Lyn first, and she managed to stay reasonably calm as she recounted what happened but kept a firm grip on Adam's right hand as she pressed herself into his side. Adam kept his left arm firmly around her to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. Scouser then gave his statement of what he saw when he entered the bedroom after hearing Lyn screaming. Once the two finished their statements, Adam told Martha to hand a towel wrapped bundle to the constable who opened it to find the clothing that Lyn had been wearing at the time of the attack. He asked her then if the torn and nearly shredded clothing was what she had been wearing, and she nodded. He asked her to state her answer, and she said 'Yes' before beginning to sob again. He said he thought they had all they needed to have Maxwell spend his next year or two at Fort Denison in Sydney Harbor. All the men in the room knew that his time there would be difficult as a man convicted of the assault of a woman because he would be surrounded by hardened criminals. They wouldn't think much of a man there for assaulting a woman, but none felt any sorrow at his likely fate.

The doctor arrived as the constable was leaving. He had Lyn go into a spare bedroom and he did a quick exam. Her jawbone was not broken nor cracked but the bruising was significant. He found numerous other abrasions and bruises. There were also some bite marks. He wrote everything down in detail as it would be evidence at Maxwell's trial. At the conclusion of his exam, he opened the door to Adam who quickly moved to Lyn's side. Lyn snuggled into his embrace. The doctor smiled because sometimes he had found couples estranged after such an incident, but this couple was different. Her ordeal had drawn them closer.

Martha fixed dinner for the five of them. Adam and Lyn asked Scouser if he wished to stay with them.

"Are you sure? Because you two just got together and I wouldn't want to intrude. But I do say I like it out here a lot more than in the city. And I wouldn't mind keeping an eye out for my sister."

"I think we would both feel better with you here."

"If it's security you want, I think you ought to get yourself some blueys. I've got a friend whose bitch just had a litter about two months ago. He'd sell you some if you wanted them."

Adam was not aware of what a bluey was, but after it was explained to him, he suggested Lyn might want to go with her brother to get two of the dogs. The heelers were excellent ranch dogs, but they would be great security too as they were easily trained and absolutely loyal to their owners. They were also quiet dogs who barked only when they needed to. Adam asked too if Scouser knew of someone who could be hired as a caretaker. There was a small caretaker's cottage next to the stable. The caretaker could take care of the horses, the grounds, do maintenance, and add some corrals and such to the property. He would also be additional security especially when Lyn was home alone. Scouser said he had someone in mind: Luke. He said Luke wanted to move out of the city and was getting tired of the late hours at the club.

For several days, Adam did not leave his home. He spent as much time with Lyn as he could. He hugged her as often as he could, and at night in bed, he pulled her into an embrace and that is how they slept. After four days, Lyn started crying when he hugged her in their bed.

"What's wrong? What can I do for you?"

"Don't you want me any more? You have hardly even kissed me since it happened."

"Sweetheart, I didn't want to do more than you were ready for. Please tell me what you want. I love you and I want to make you happy."

"Kiss me and love me."

As gently as he could, Adam held her and kissed her. He caressed her body and kissed her more. Lyn ran her hands over his chest and lower. Soon the passion built between them and their loving intensified until they both cried out in their passion. Afterwards, they slept in each other's embrace, and the memory of what Maxwell had done had been exorcized again.

By the end of that week, Scouser had moved into the bedroom at the far end of the hall, Luke had moved into the caretaker's cottage, and the puppies, Bush and Banger, had taken up residence in the house. Even as ten-week-old puppies, the two dogs showed remarkable intelligence and were easily housebroken. Each morning as Adam came down the stairs, the two would be standing at the front door waiting to be let out. Adam concluded a number of business deals and transactions the next week, and became not only a gold mine owner, but also owned timber rights, a lumber mill, and had made some investments in banking as well.

On the following Saturday morning, Adam spread a set of papers out on the dining room table and asked Lyn to sign several of them. She did and then asked why. He announced that she now owned what he owned. Lyn was shocked. Men in Australia did not do such things.

"Oh my! Why did you ever do that?"

"You're my partner! Now you're an owner too."

"Thank you. So, I could start ordering you about?" was delivered with a cheeky grin.

"No, I signed over forty-nine per cent of each investment to make it easier for me to do the business side of it. As majority owner, I can still sign the papers and documents I need to operate the various businesses."

"Well, then I want to sign over fifty-one per cent of my opal mining interests to you."

That led to a lively discussion that Lyn eventually won. They were now joined together as much or more than most married couples but still there was no marriage. When Lyn was about four months pregnant and starting to show a small baby bump, Adam arrived home early one day with a large bunch of roses, chocolates, and a small box. He presented the roses and the chocolates and then knelt on one knee in front of Lyn, took her hand, and asked her to marry him.

"I love you with all my heart. Please say yes."

"Do you believe I love you with all my heart?"

"Yes, I know you do."

"I'll marry you, luv. Any time, any place , I'll marry you."

"As soon as tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Adam opened the small box to present a pair of rings to his beloved. He removed the engagement ring and slipped it onto her finger. Lyn was shocked at the size of it as well as its elegance: it was a large diamond surrounded by emeralds. Adam told her the diamond symbolized his love for her, the gold was from their mines in Australia, and the green was for his former home in America. The wedding band was made to worn with the engagement ring or alone as she wished. They sealed their engagement with a kiss. The engagement would be short though, very short.

Adam and Lyn drove into Sydney to announce their plans to Rex and Martha. After all the kissing and hugging at the Harrisons, they contacted a minister to do the ceremony and asked if he could do it the next day. He agreed so when they returned to the Harrisons with the news, Rex and Martha quickly planned a party. The wedding took place at one of Rex's warehouses that was empty at the time. A band was quickly hired, and food and alcohol were ordered. With Rex's connections, it was possible to get it done.

The next day, the sun was shining so the wedding ceremony of Lyn Harrison and Adam Cartwright was outdoors. A huge crowd of friends of the family had assembled. The wedding invitation had been extended to 'all who wanted to come see the wedding of Evelyn Harrison to Adam Cartwright' on posters tacked up all over the neighborhood, and many did want to be there. To those who found the nontraditional wedding to be too unusual, Rex simply said 'well, he is an American cowboy' as if that explained it all.

 

Chapter 8

Scouser continued to live with Adam and Lyn. With Adam as a silent partner who provided the financing and Lyn as only a silent partner, Scouser added more and more opal mines to their investment portfolio. With his knowledge of mining, Adam had him do some of the work for him with the gold mines as well. Soon they were able to expand that operation as well when one of Adam's original mines was found to have a large vein of gold rich quartz that expanded exponentially as they mined deeper into the mountain.

Adam bought a small ranch too which they used almost as a vacation getaway. He hired the former owners to manage the ranch, and they were very happy to do so as it gave them a steady income without the risks of ownership. There were several houses on the property and he allowed the family to use the larger of them, and they used one of the smaller ones when they visited. Another was used to house the hired Abo hands. On occasion, Rex and Martha or Scouser enjoyed a short respite at the ranch too.

As the majority owner of all properties, Adam paid a fair wage and treated all of his employees with respect. Scouser acted as his eyes and ears with the employees and brought all complaints to him so he could deal with issues before they became serious. So Adam and Lyn were very concerned one evening as Scouser said he had found out some disturbing news. They expected it had something to do with one of their businesses but were shocked when he told them that Maxwell had escaped. He had been on a crew repairing a road damaged by an avalanche of mud and boulders after some torrential rains. Maxwell had assaulted a guard, seized his weapon, and shot several guards before escaping. It was assumed he had headed into the outback with the guard's horse and supplies. No one had seen him since. If and when he was captured, he would face additional charges of assaulting a guard, attempted murder of two guards, and escape.

Within a few weeks, everyone became aware of the general vicinity of Maxwell even if his exact location was unknown. He became a bushranger but not one of the 'currency lads' of folklore. No, he was a vicious and murderous outlaw who assaulted women and killed men for their valuables. Unlike the others, he operated alone. He would terrorize an area for a brief time and then things would be quiet for weeks or even months if he had acquired enough loot. Suddenly he would be back and more would suffer at his hands. The police forces from Melbourne to Brisbane increased their efforts to catch him, but as they closed in on him in one area, he would move to another. Every time there was another episode in the papers, Lyn would shudder. Adam would notice but there was nothing he could do about the man's reign of terror.

While this unpleasant news about Maxwell had the country's attention, at Adam's home the attention was all on Lyn's growing stomach. Martha said that twins did seem to run in the family even though she had not had any, she had miscarried twins once. This led to conjecture as to whether Lyn could be carrying twins but the doctor nixed the thought. He said she just looked so large because the baby was normal size but Lyn had a small figure. Despite that, he said he thought the delivery would be fine because her hips were larger and he thought the birth canal would be adequate. Lyn was also a strong, young, and healthy woman. But Adam had never thought to worry about such things until the doctor mentioned it. Then all he could worry about was that he might lose Lyn and be alone like his father had been with a child to raise. His nights were plagued with worry as his wife slept next to him. She gained weight and he lost weight. On one sleepless night he wrote a letter to his family to let them know where he was and that he was married. He planned to write another once his child was born. Then he would wait to see if he got an answer.

As Lyn found it harder and harder to work, they hired a Chinese cook/housekeeper who had lost all his family in the anti-Chinese riot in Sydney several years before. As a Chinese man, work was extremely hard to find, and he was destitute when Luke found him combing through restaurant garbage for food. He brought him home because he knew the Cartwrights would help the man. When they met him, Adam asked if he could cook and clean. What amazed everyone was that he asked in Cantonese so then he had to explain about Hop Sing. To his query, Kim smiled and nodded. So Adam hired him to help out until the baby was born although he would actually continue in their employ for many years.

As Lyn got close to her expected delivery time, Adam found her in tears one day as he arrived home.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it time?"

"Adam, stop! No. I just wanted to get the nursery ready and have everything set before the baby, and I just can't do it. My legs and my feet hurt if I stand too long, and my back has been aching for a month with no relief."

Lyn sighed deeply and dropped her head on the pillow she was holding and whimpered. She was so sad, and Adam was overwhelmed with guilt. He had been trying to get everything organized in his various business ventures so he could be at home once the baby was born. He had spent very long days going on several short trips and spending the other days in his offices for ten to twelve hours or more. He had been doing what he thought he needed to do but had not asked Lyn what she wanted. He needed to stop focusing so much on himself and start focusing on his wife and the baby who would soon arrive.

"I'll stay home. I'll finish the nursery just the way you want it. Scouser and Luke can help me."

"You can't sew. The curtains and the bedding for the crib and the cradle aren't done."

"I'll ask your mother to help and get a seamstress if I have to. You know your mama wants to help. What else needs to be done?"

"The room still needs to be painted. I need to stock up on supplies for the baby. We need diapers and gowns. I don't even have a cradle for the baby yet."

"I can take care of all of that. Now, why didn't you tell me your back was hurting you that much?"

"You were so busy I didn't want to bother you."

"You are my wife and I love you. You are having our baby, and I need to help as much as I can. I should have seen that you needed help, but if I am ever so stupid again in the future, promise me you will tell me?"

Lyn looked at him and saw the sincerity in his face. He had meant every word he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, upstairs to bed. I will massage those muscles in your back, and then you will rest while I have Scouser and Luke run some errands so we can get busy on those tasks. What color paint do you want for the nursery?"

Lyn told him what she had already purchased which included the paint and then what other items they would need. Adam made a list, and then escorted her up the stairs for a long relaxing back massage before he headed out to get to work on her list.

The next day, Adam and Scouser painted the nursery before Adam headed to town to buy materials and tools to build a cradle. His child was going to have a family heirloom. First though he stopped by and talked to Martha about the sewing. By the time he got home, Martha was there with friends and they were busy chatting with Lyn and sewing. He got to work out in the tack room making the cradle. By the end of the day, the cradle was assembled. He needed to finish it, but they had a cradle for their child whenever the time came which was a lot sooner than he expected.

The following day, Adam headed to the stable after breakfast to finish the cradle. He had it ready to go and drying in just two hours. He had left Lyn in bed as she had been very tired that morning so he headed inside to see how she was doing. When he got to their bedroom, she was standing next to the bed and looked up at him as he entered.

"My water broke!"

"Don't move. Will you be all right for a moment?"

When she nodded yes, he ran outside to tell Scouser to go for the doctor and Rex and Martha. Then he went into the kitchen to tell Kim to get things ready, and the man seemed to know what was needed and got to work immediately. Bounding up the stairs, Adam was back in the room with towels and a pitcher of water in a short time. He helped Lyn clean up and get into a clean gown. He placed several sheets on the bed and laid two towels in the middle of the bed which is one thing Kim had told him to do. After helping Lyn to lay down on the bed, he pulled a clean sheet over her and sat by her side. She was having mild contractions but nothing to be frightened about, yet.

Within an hour, Lyn's parents arrived and Martha was relieved to see how well things had been prepared. Once the doctor was there and examined Lyn, he declared that the delivery was probably many hours away and he left for a time to attend to another patient. By the time he returned, Lyn was well into delivery of the baby. The doctor and Martha sent Adam from the room as his nervousness was being transmitted to Lyn. So he sat downstairs with Rex and Scouser, and they talked of many things but worried about Lyn the whole time. By late afternoon, there was the sound of a baby crying and Adam stood and stared at the stairs. As soon as he heard the door open upstairs, he was on his way up. He entered the bedroom to see an exhausted Lyn holding a blanket wrapped bundle. She tipped the baby toward Adam so he could see the baby's face.

"Meet your son, Adam. Here's Adam Cartwright the second, hopefully to continue to add to a long line of men with that wonderful name."

"He's beautiful. You're beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and gloriously happy."

Adam went to stand at the top of the stairs and invited Lyn's family up to see the baby. Once they were in the bedroom, he introduced his son.

"What are you going to call him, mate? We can't have two Adams around. Too confusing."

"Lyn and I discussed calling him AC."

"Perfect, mate, just the right name for an Australian lad."

Lyn's parents could not have been happier it seemed. They had a healthy grandchild, and their daughter was happily married to the father of her child. Life was very good.

 

Chapter 9

Over the next three years, Adam and Lyn prospered but there wasn't another baby. Lyn worried about it sometimes at night after they made love. She sent a silent prayer to heaven each time asking that this time she could have conceived another child, but it wasn't successful. Their life was full though with AC who was an intelligent and clever child with a inner magnet for mischief it seemed and an infectious giggle that ignited chuckles in anyone who heard him. More than once, Adam told Lyn that somehow AC had gotten some of Joe's traits, but she said that AC was just like his father who also had an infectious smile and laugh when he chose to use them.

In fact Adam talked about his family in the United States often, but it always elicited some sadness from him. He had sent a letter after AC was born letting his family know but had never received a reply nor had he received a reply to his previous letter about their marriage. He was saddened to think that there was so little caring that they wouldn't even send a letter. He consoled himself with the idea that perhaps their letter had been lost as mail to and from Australia was unreliable. Lyn could picture all the members of the family as well as their home except she could not envision something as green as Adam described it. It sounded like paradise so she assumed it was his idealized memory of his home.

Like Lyn, Adam was extraordinarily proud of his son AC. The boy was naturally agile and fast. He was a quick learner as well and by age three was starting to read some words. Each night his parents read to him sometimes for an hour or more before he went to bed, and he would follow along watching the pages as they read until he began recognizing some words. He was far too adventurous for his own good whether in the house or otherwise but Bush and Banger made him their prime candidate in need of protection. Often one or both parents would hear him yelling only to find him bracketed between the two dogs who were preventing him from doing something he should not whether it was trying to touch the hot stove or sneaking out of the house without a parent.

"Papa, Mama, Papa, Mama, help."

Adam was finishing putting the horses in the stable when he heard AC's cries. He came outside to see the two dogs pushing and snarling at AC apparently trying to drive him toward the house. Adam ran to protect his son and almost stepped on a brown snake. He stopped before he got too close but could have been bitten except Luke had come running too and fired and killed the snake. What they saw next nearly made their hearts stop. There were two more brown snakes and two spotted black snakes between them and AC who was still being herded to the house by the dogs. When Lyn came out of the house and Adam yelled at her to grab AC and get inside. By the tone of his voice, she knew not to ask nor question and she grabbed AC and ran for the house.

Adam carefully walked backwards out of range of any potential snake-bites. He and Luke then carefully coordinated their movements and shot all four venomous snakes. Scouser rode into the yard at a breakneck pace and Adam held up a hand to halt him before he rode over the remains of the snakes so that there would be no accidental injury if any one of the snakes wasn't completely dead. Scouser was relieved to see it was Luke and Adam doing the shooting because as he rode up the road and drive, it had sounded like the house was under siege.

"I patrol the property on a regular basis, Mr. Cartwright. I have no idea how this many snakes could possibly be here."

"I know, Luke, I know. If it had been one or two, I would have said that you needed to improve your walkabouts of the property, but this is something far more sinister I am afraid."

The three men heard screams from the house then and raced to it as Lyn came outside with AC. They could hear growling dogs inside.

"There's a brown snake in the kitchen!"

Luke and Scouser had much more experience with these snakes than Adam did so they told him to stay put, and they would take care of it. Luke came out of the stable with a long pole that had a wire loop on the end with a handle on the other end that looked like a pistol grip. Luke and Scouser went inside and soon came out with another snake. Luke held it on the ground and Scouser shot the head off. Then they two men worked to remove the remains of the dead snakes.

The three men then did a careful search of the house looking in cupboards, closets, and dressers and found nothing amiss except that someone had forced open the window in the washroom which was apparently how the snake had been introduced into the house. The dogs stood protectively outside with the family until all was declared safe in the house. It was clear that a fatal result was expected from such an assault. As they entered the house, a man left the grove near the road clearly disappointed that his diabolical plan had not left any casualties. He decided he would have to plan more thoroughly in the future.

Scouser, Luke, Adam, and the dogs made a thorough search of the property once Lyn and AC had calmed enough to be left alone in the house. They found no more snakes but Adam found the tracks of a man leading from and then back to the grove. On the other side of the grove, he found the tracks of the horse the man had used as well as a crate and leather bags which had apparently housed the snakes. Adam ordered Luke to cut those trees down.

"Bloke, aren't you going too far now with telling Luke to cut these trees down?"

"They can be used just like today to conceal someone who plans on attacking the property. We could also be ambushed here by someone lying in wait. Scouser, you rode through here today when he had to have been in these trees. Did you see anything?"

"No, of course not or I would have stopped. Oh, all right then, mate, I get your point."

"Do you have any native friends who might like to work here for a while? They know this land better than anyone, and they often move about at night so they could patrol the property when the rest of us are sleeping. I will pay them good wages and they will have a place to sleep and good food." Adam had recently learned that Abo was an offensive term but didn't know what else to call them except natives, and Scouser knew whom he meant.

"I'm sure I can find a few. I'll find some help tomorrow and have them out here by day's end. Where will they sleep?"

"For now, I'll put two bunks in the tack room. I'll add a room to the cottage with a separate entrance as soon as I can."

"Any idea who might want to do this to you?"

"There's only one enemy I have like that in this country."

"Maxwell! You think it's Maxwell?"

"Don't say anything to Lyn, but yes I do. When you're in Sydney tomorrow, tell the police what happened and mention my suspicion of Maxwell. See what they say."

The three men went to the house for dinner. They tried to keep the conversation light and to keep AC relaxed, but once he went to bed, the conversation turned to what had happened.

"What about tonight? What if Maxwell tries something tonight?"

"Lyn, how did you know?"

"It's not too hard to figure out. You have made only one enemy since you came here and that's because you're with me. He hates me as we all know, so who else could it have been?"

"Sissie, we're going to put some lanterns out tonight away from the buildings. Then the three of us are going to take turns with two of us on watch at all times. First me and Adam until eleven, then Luke and Adam until two in the morning, and then me and Luke until dawn."

"Lyn, can you shoot?"

Scouser snickered, and Lyn smirked.

"Only since I was about seven years old. I lived in a neighborhood where guns were common. Our father wanted both of us to learn how to use a gun safely, so when Scouser was old enough to learn, I was included in the lessons. I haven't done much shooting lately, but I will if I have to do it."

Adam went in the study and came out with a .31 caliber pocket pistol with a five shot chambered cylinder. He carried it in his valise when he traveled and in his business case when he was in town. He handed it to Lyn and asked if she would be able to keep it with her as she went about her work during the day. She took it from him, checked to see that it was loaded and that the cylinder under the hammer was empty, and dropped it into her skirt pocket where it disappeared from view.

"Perfect!"

"There are boxes of ammunition for it on the top shelf in the study in the metal box. Here's the key. You can put that box wherever you think it will be most convenient for you."

"I'm going to carry some ammunition in my other pocket. No one tries to kill my son and gets away with it."

Adam and Scouser were shocked. They had no idea that she had drawn the same conclusion they had. Maxwell had targeted their son because he was the most likely to be bitten and therefore the most likely to die. Now Adam understood better the steak and egg dinner the dogs had had. It was a reward for saving AC's life.

Adoni and Balun arrived late the next day with Scouser. They were introduced to the family and shown to the tack room. Adam apologized for the quarters in the stable and said he would soon have a room built for them. He had already had lumber and materials delivered that day. What he didn't use for building could be stored and used for maintenance and repairs.

"Bonza. We'll protect your ankle biter and the missus. You just make sure we have enough to eat and money to send to our families, and we'll get on handsomely."

"Adoni worked for a family where the missus made him her personal improvement project. He dragged me into it so we speak as well or better than a lot of you Aussies."

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright, Scouser told us our duties, and we are happy with the arrangement. At times, if we can catch or shoot game, we would like to be able to cook out here for ourselves. Otherwise we would be pleased to eat what your cook prepares. And don't worry about the tack room. We know you are doing your best, and we've slept in a lot worse places. We'll help you build the addition."

Everything was quiet for months until one night when Luke was knocking at the door.

"Mr. Cartwright, you need to come out to the stable. Balun and Adoni found a problem."

Scouser was downstairs and was going to come with them when Luke halted him in his tracks.

"Keep a gun handy, Scouser, and get some lanterns out in back of the house."

Luke walked Adam to the back of the stable, but the smell of coal oil told him what the issue was long before they got there. Adoni was there and explained that they had smelled the odor while out patrolling and had found this. They had heard someone running away because he had probably seen the lantern that Balun had lit. Adam asked where Balun was and Adoni said he was headed the long way around to the back of the house to see if the intruder was moving in that direction as well. Then he excused himself to go help and quickly melted away in to the darkness.

"Well, what was the second part of the plan do you think? It wasn't the stable that was the target. That was a diversion. What's the real target?"

Luke suddenly tackled Adam as bullets peppered the stable wall behind them. Luke doused the lantern. He had seen some movement with peripheral vision and just assumed it was bad and acted. Based on the number of shots, he had probably just saved Adam's life and perhaps his own.

"Thank you. Now we know the target."

Luke doused the lantern, and then Luke and Adam both ran in the direction from which the shots had come. Without the lantern to illuminate a target, their attacker was at a disadvantage because there were two of them and they knew the property. They got to about fifty feet of him when he began to ride off. Adam fired and so did Luke but it wasn't probable that they had hit him in the darkness. The next day they found a rifle near the road with blood on it. One of them must have hit his gun hand somehow and forced him to drop his weapon. A large M had been engraved in the stock. They would hand it over to the police and everyone would know who the attacker was. Adam put up a ten thousand dollar bounty to whomever brought Maxwell to the police and he did not specify the condition he was to be in.

Once again, their stalker had been thwarted. He had no idea that Adam had added more men to his security. He would need to plan something away from the house. It was too dangerous to try anything there with the dogs and the men on watch. Meanwhile, he would have to find somewhere to convalesce as his right forearm was badly damaged. Besides the pain, he might never be able to use that arm to shoot again which would be one more reason to do something about the Cartwrights. He wanted to win this one so even in great pain, he was trying to think of what he could do next.

 

Chapter 10

Lyn awoke late the next night to find that she was alone in the bed. She had rolled over expecting to be able to spoon and get warm but Adam's side of the bed was cold. He must have been up for a while. She went in search of him and found him seated in the study staring out the window at the darkness. Bush and Banger were curled at his feet.

"Well, I would ask you if you couldn't sleep but the answer is all too obvious. So what specifically are you thinking about because it must have to do with this Maxwell mess we are in."

"Violence. It seems to be everywhere."

"Yes, luv, there are risks in life. There are dangers. And some of those are other men."

"One of the reasons I was unhappy on the Ponderosa was the level of violence required to live there. I thought that in more 'civilized' environs, there would be less. There isn't. It is just of a different variety. Maxwell does not stand to gain from harming any of us. I don't understand him at all. Why does he persist? I thought with the peace we had for a time, he had given up, but these latest attacks show planning and deliberate effort."

"Do you think of returning to Nevada? I know Mum is worried that you're going to leave here and take me and AC away from her."

"To be honest, I do think of doing that sometimes. But I won't so you can reassure her I would not divide her family. Here I have all that I need. I have a loving wife and son, your family, friends, our businesses, and our home. I don't think there is anything that can push me away from the treasures I have here. I miss my father and brothers, but I have to wonder if they miss me."

"They may not have gotten your letters."

"I know. It's funny because that is the only thing that gives me any comfort in this situation. In the newspapers I get, I read about what is happening there and it seems all so detached."

"Let's go back to bed, luv. There's only a couple of hours until dawn."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep."

Adam could only shake his head at his wife. In the midst of anything, her good humor held up. He suddenly realized how much she complemented him and made him whole. He didn't get in those dark places here that could last weeks or even months back on the Ponderosa making everyone around him as miserable as he was sometimes. He couldn't because she wouldn't let him. He wrapped his arms around Lyn whispered 'thank you' in her ear.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you. I love you and I can't imagine living without you. Let's go up to bed."

The next Sunday after church services, Rex announced that he and Martha would be taking an extended break out at the ranch if it was all right with Adam and Lyn.

"Scouser and Luke will see to the business. I'm selling the house. I'm retiring. We want to have some time to enjoy ourselves and relax. We're even considering a trip to visit Martha's folks. My dear parents have passed on, and hers are getting up there, so we may do it. We may get a little place here so we can come for extended visits. I can't see staying out on the ranch and not seeing my daughter and my grandson."

"You've thought this all through then? I suppose I need to pay Adoni and Balun more so they can take over the caretaker duties here if Luke is going to be helping Scouser. So you're ready to hand over the business to your son?"

"Yes, Adam, it's time."

"And I know my husband well. If we don't get far enough away, he'll be wanting to head down to the docks to see how things are going. So a nice stay out in the country will do the trick. I will miss all of you so much though."

"Well, we have room for another small cottage on the property here if you wouldn't mind being so close when you visit. Until then, we still have one bedroom that is unused so you're welcome to stay here anytime."

Martha threw her arms around Adam and hugged him. He was embarrassed by her action, and Lyn started laughing.

"For a man who loves his family so, you have a hard time showing it."

That got the eyebrow glower and soon everyone was laughing including Adam. They went to the house with all the family to have a last big day with all the family together before Rex and Martha took their extended vacation at the ranch.

Over the next year, a routine was established for the many visits that the families had to Sydney and to the ranch. As Adam and Lyn's fifth wedding anniversary approached though, they were ready to break the routine. They planned a large party to celebrate. Instead of going to the ranch, everyone would be coming to their house. On the morning of the party, Lyn and Adam woke at dawn and started discussing what they needed to do yet before any guests arrived.

"There's just one more thing I want to do this morning."

"Wasn't last night enough, woman?" was delivered with a broad grin and a wink.

"Yes, luv, that was wonderful, but you were so tired and fell asleep afterwards, there was one thing I didn't get to do."

"Oh, and what was that, and am I going to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the rest last night?"

"Yes, luv, I think you will. In about seven months, there's going to be another baby in the house."

"Are you sure?"

"I waited this long to tell you because I wanted to be sure. This week, I'm sure."

Adam wrapped his arms around Lyn and kissed her soundly.

"Can we tell your parents and Scouser today at the party?"

"Mum asked me on their last visit if I was with child, and I said maybe so they probably already know. And we don't want to tell Scouser when he might have too much to drink because then everyone will hear about it. We'll tell him tomorrow."

Adam and Lyn got up then to get busy with preparations. Soon after breakfast, Scouser and Luke headed into town to pick up items that had been ordered for the day. Within an hour which was less time than expected by far, Scouser and Luke came racing along the drive. After Scouser pulled the team to a halt, he raced to Lyn.

"Sissie, Sissie, there's terrible news. Terrible."

"Mikey, what is it? What's wrong? Oh no, Papa and Mum?"

"A wildfire. The ranch buildings are all gone. They're gone."

Brother and sister clung to each other. Adam stood by as tears started to roll. Lyn looked up at him and left her brother's embrace to go to her husband. Soon all three were holding each other. The tragedy was compounded when they learned later that day that there were no bodies but only fragments of bone. The fire had burned so hotly and the wooden buildings had been funeral pyres. Plans for a party were altered to planning for a funeral as the party was cancelled. Adam and Lyn had to tell AC and the little boy was inconsolable and wouldn't leave his father's side for days. The three of them slept together, ate together, and stayed together for two days as their grief was only assuaged by contact with the others.

Scouser left and went to the ranch to do what he could to find something to bury. It was something he said he had to do. He brought back a box containing what he said had to be the bones of their parents which was all they had to bury. There wasn't much there. The fire had been intense, too intense. The authorities believed that the fire had been deliberately set, and that coal oil had been applied to the walls of the buildings. There seemed to be oily residue around the foundation of the buildings. It wasn't the season for such fires, and there had been no storms with lightning that could have ignited one.

At a time when Lyn and Adam should have been the happiest, they were burdened by great sorrow. It only grew worse when on a mine inspection trip, Scouser was lost in a mine cave-in. The cave-in was inexplicable too in a mine that was carefully shored and without a history of instability. So much of the mine collapsed that again there was no way to retrieve a body. Adam didn't have to tell Lyn that Maxwell was the likely suspect again. She knew. That evil man's obsession with her and with her family had done so much harm already.

Adam began to fear for his wife's health and that of the baby. AC also was mired in sorrow. It took months for them to begin to recover and only because Adam was relentless in getting them to participate in normal activities and eat well. He was desperate to save what was left of his family. As the expected delivery date for the baby neared, Lyn started to get excited about a new life and managed to transfer that excitement to AC. Finally the three of them started to function as a family again. But Adam and Lyn knew that danger was still out there and could never fully relax.

The miracle that was Elizabeth Martha Cartwright arrived with less trouble than her brother. Both parents were now experienced, and the doctor had assured them that the smaller size of this baby would mean less trouble in delivery. Beth was soon happily suckling at her mother's breast after less hours of labor than Lyn had endured with AC. Adam sat on the edge of the bed with AC standing next to him.

"Why is Beth doing that?"

"For the next few months, that is how she will eat. Milk comes out of your mother's breast and feeds the baby."

AC had a horrified expression on his face.

"I didn't do that, did I?"

"Yes, sweetie, you did. And you got teeth a lot sooner than I liked too."

"Lyn, you're embarrassing him."

"Papa, why do you touch Mama's breasts? I see you sometimes, and you do that. Why"

Adam blushed then, and Lyn laughed so hard she dislodged Beth from her nipple which upset the infant. She rearranged the baby and got her back to suckling.

"Now who's embarrassing whom?"

"I guess I will have to be a lot more careful in what I do. AC, Mama will find a way to explain that I'm sure. You'll just have to ask again in a few days."

Adam smirked, and before Lyn could retaliate, he took AC's hand and led him from the room.

All he heard as he left was Lyn's parting salvo.

"It's a father's job to explain the birds and the bees to his son!"

There was joy and fun in the house again.

 

Chapter 11

Beth was as calm as AC had been active as a baby except that she cried a lot. Usually at night as she lay in her cradle, she would start to whimper and then cry. Holding her and rocking her helped but there were episodes of crying throughout the day and night. During the day, the crying was less but still there.

Lyn and Adam didn't know what to do as people they asked simply said the baby had the colic which was an all encompassing term from everything from stomach problems that led to death to sulking to being a fussy baby and all sorts of variants among all those. No one could tell them what to do. The doctor said she was healthy but had the …, and they filled in 'colic' because they knew that is what he would say. Then he looked at them as if they were naïve, and overprotective parents and said she would grow out of it.

Sleep deprived parents were what they were, and they had to work out a schedule so that they could get enough rest. Lyn would feed her and put her to bed. Adam got up with her when she cried and rocked and sang to her until that wasn't enough and then he would wake Lyn who would feed her and put her back in her cradle.

"I wish Mum was here. I just know she would have some idea what to do. I find it so hard to believe she's gone."

"Yes, the funeral and the grave just don't seem to be real. I know what you mean. It's even harder to believe that Scouser isn't going to come bounding down those stairs demanding to know what's for breakfast and asking for a lot of it. He reminded me so much of my brother Hoss."

"You really miss Hoss, don't you?"

"Yes, more than anyone. He wasn't just my brother. He was my best friend. A lot like Scouser was. I miss him almost as much as you do, I think."

"Perhaps we should think about visiting Nevada or even moving there to be with your family?"

Adam looked at her with such love and longing, Lyn knew that he had been waiting to see if she would ever open that door. Once open, he pursued it. He needed to convince Lyn but he also needed to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

"It is beautiful there with the lake, the mountains, and the pines. There aren't any sharks in the lake either so it's safe to go swimming. Very few snakes to worry about especially higher up. It does get cold and there's a lot of snow during some of the winters."

"I've only seen snow once and that was on a trip with Papa when we were in Melbourne for business. He took me to the mountain tops when there was snow. It was beautiful."

"I've traveled three times by sea now. It can be dangerous. I thought I would like the sea but after the first trip, it was relaxing to watch the ocean but not nearly as interesting as I thought it would be. The best trip was the first one when I went east to school. As the ship passed Baja California, there were whales breaching with their calves. One of the most glorious sights I've ever seen. But I worry about the possibility of storms. We would have to travel outside of the typhoon season. There's no guarantee there won't be storms but the risk would be less."

"You have been thinking about this a lot haven't you."

"Yes, in fact, ever since the attack on you. I know it was a long time ago but seeing you hurt made me want to take you away from here. I couldn't because your family was here."

"And now you and the children are my family. What would we do about our property here?"

"I won't sell the house. Your parents are buried here. I won't sell the mine that is Scouser's grave either. In fact there is no reason to sell the mines, the ranch, or this property. They can all be managed by someone, and we could send instructions as needed. My banking investments and the newspaper interest would have to be sold. I have to be present for meetings and that wouldn't be possible. The lumber and timber operations probably would have to be sold too. There just aren't enough people here with expertise in that field that I would feel comfortable with a manager."

"What about the import/export business my father built?"

"There's a lot of rough competition out there. Without Scouser's skills, the business isn't seeing as much of a profit now anyway. I was going to talk to you about selling it whether we are gone or not. I know it might be hard to do, but it would be worse to let it fail and lose it that way."

"Today in the city, why don't you see what kind of offers you can get for the businesses and investments you want to sell."

AC who was proving himself to be very observant and a bit of an eavesdropper as well, asked what Nevada was. That clued his parents in that he had been listening to their conversation. Adam and Lyn both knew they needed to be careful what they said or did around their young son. He didn't miss anything, and had an unfortunate habit of repeating what he learned at some particularly inopportune times as well. So Adam told him Nevada was where he had lived, and where his other grandfather and other uncles lived.

"Will we see whales on our trip?"

"So you were listening to the whole conversation. You know we have talked about that."

"But if it was a private conversation, why didn't you go in the study like you do sometimes and close the door so you can yell at each other?"

Lyn choked back a laugh at Adam's expression and then hurriedly mentioned that she had something to do in the kitchen. Adam explained that they might be traveling to Nevada and that it could be a visit or they could make it their home. They would decide after they were there.

"Do you think they don't want you any more?"

Lyn had walked back in and thought to herself, wow, out of the mouths of babes sometimes the truth was truly revealed. Adam looked at her and then at AC.

"We'll find that out if we go."

"Will I be able to shoot a puma, see leprechauns, meet King Arthur, and break mustangs? Is Uncle Hoss really as big as Scouser? Do you think Uncle Joe is still Little? Grandpa's not going to give me a tanning in the barn, is he?"

Apparently AC had listened well to the stories Adam had told about the Ponderosa. Adam looked over at Lyn and she smiled and nodded. They were going to Nevada.

Adam and his family took two cabins on a new schooner heading to San Francisco. It was one of the fastest ships making trips between the United States and Australia. It would mean a shorter voyage and therefore less risk. Adam and AC occupied one cabin and Lyn and Beth the other. Adam slipped across the corridor to Lyn's cabin a few times when AC was asleep. He would have liked to stay the night each time but couldn't. They only had those short interludes together.

On the ship, Adam had to be with AC at all times because he was fast, curious, and had virtually no fear. He did mind his father though so as long as Adam was by his side, he was safe. Being busy with AC helped because it gave him less time to worry. Lyn could see how he grew more pensive and taciturn as they neared San Francisco. Even the sight of whales breaching and blowing did little to alter his mood. She knew if she would have been able to spend more time with him, she could have deflected some of that introspection and guilt that he felt for anything that had gone wrong in his life. Instead, she watched as he grew more worried.

The only thing Lyn could tease Adam about was his beard. With AC in the cabin and the rolling of the ship in the waves, Adam found it very difficult to shave so he stopped. At first the plan was that he would shave it off in San Francisco, but Lyn could see that he liked himself with a beard. She thought he looked quite distinguished but very much missed the cleft chin and the dimples. As they stood on deck and sailed into San Francisco Bay, Lyn had to ask.

"How does it make you feel to see your homeland after more than five years away?"

"A little uneasy. But there's also a feeling of being where I belong."

Lyn took his arm as he stared. She could only hope that things would work out for them. Then she headed downstairs to wake the sleeping children and get them dressed for their arrival in a new land.


End file.
